Changing Herself
by ladykind
Summary: Meg Griffin, tired of all the crap in her life but happy in several aspects of who she is decides that its time to change her ways.I don;t own crap! Warnings for language, violence and sexual content! Stay away under aged!
1. Prologue

For all of those Meg Griffins out there. Inspired by a kickass song called Undead and Pinks Cuz I can and Sex of Fire…meow! Just something I was thinking about while watching Family Guy and how much it pissed me off how they treated Meg. Lol…I am soo weird.

Prologue

Meg Griffin stared at herself in the mirror. For the longest time everyone, even her own family, made it their goal in life to make sure her life sucked. Even though there was one or two boys that did like her Peter and Lois always found away to destroy any chance she had. Sure she wasn't the fittest girl in the world but she wasn't any where's near Peter or Chris's size. So she needs glasses but she liked the ones she wore. Her hair was plain in her opinion but there was no way in hell that she was going to go blonde again. (Shudder, I feel bad for blondes…no offense) So she wouldn't be winning any beauty pageants any time soon but she had come to the realization that she liked how she looked. With this in mind she only had a few things that needed to be changed. Her 18th birthday was coming up and she decided now was the time to do something different and to hell with everyone else.

"Lets see." She mumbled to herself looking at her checkbook. She had been working since she turned 16 knowing that that fat piece of shit she called a father was never going to do anything to help her. Her mother was a spoiled and stuck up bitch that only cared for her husband and sons so Meg was on her own. After checking she realized that she had indeed saved a lot of money.

"Perfect, I can do what I need to and stay in budget." She said snickering. Suddenly there was an explosion and cussing. Normally she would go and check to see what had happened but she really didn't care. After all why care about people that didn't care about her?

"Some things never change." She said annoyed. Looking out her window she could see that there was a blazing fire and Peter was running around while Lois tried to put it out. Chris just sat filming it all laughing.

"Oh well." She said with a smirk. She grabbed her purse threw her hat into the garbage pale by the door and left her room. Everyone was outside but no one would notice her. She simply got into her little red car and drove off to the mall.

*Back at the Griffins*

"Damn it Peter!" Lois shouted spraying water on the inferno " Why did you set the lawn on fire?"

"Hehehehehehe…I was just trying something. You see Brian bet me..." he was caught off when said talking dog looked at him.

"Whoa, all I said was that the guy on Jackass couldn't mix those chemicals with out causing a fire and the next thing I know that flaming genius over there said "I'll do it" and ran out of the house." Brian said defending himself.

"Hehehehehehehe." Peter nervously laughed.

Stewie took the opportunity to take a plugged in toaster to through into the puddle that Lois was now standing in. But as he threw the appliance it unplugged and didn't kill her. "Damn it!" he shouted. Chris snickered some more and Brian smirked. No one noticed Peter sneaking away.

*Quahog mall*

For years everyone had told her that the other stores did not carry there "popular" clothing in her size. No longer listening to her family and students from school she realized that they had lied to her. There on the racks where the clothes she was looking for. She started with new underwear, no more granny panties for her damn it! Casual clothing such as shorts and tank tops and new bikini were next. Jeans and blouses followed along with a new jacket for the winter and fall seasons.

Formal/casual was next pairs of black slacks and nice dressy tops, skirts and silk tops, dresses both for college interviews, dates and everyday wear. Very formal outfits where next, sexy evening dresses, gowns, formal clothing for visiting her grandparents and the likes were all necessary as well. Jewelry that matched was soon purchased as well. Next was the Bath and Body Works store.

Once her shopping was complete and her car stuffed with all of her purchases. A very happy Meg drove off toward her next destination, her eye doctor.

Doctor Yung Foo was a new doctor in town and Meg realized that maybe he could actually help her choose more comfortable glasses, contacts and prescription sunglasses as well. Entering into the building Meg was surprised by what she saw. Other doctor's offices might have a fish tank and some magazines lay around; Doctor Yung Foo waiting room was very different. There was a built in water fall over in a corner that ended in an indoor koi pond. Soft music drifted through the area and comfortable seats where located in a nice open area. Catalogs filled with different options of glasses, contacts and sunglasses where spread around for people to browse through to get an idea of what they wanted.

Sitting behind the receptionist desk was a young Asian woman whom smiled and greeted Meg politely.

"Hello, How may I help you today, Miss?" she said in a lovely rich voice. Meg smiled politely back.

"I would like a check up and a change of glasses some contacts for special occasions and some prescription sunglasses." Meg replied feeling very excited about the aspect of new eye wear.

"Oh! Lovely! I will inform Doctor Yung Foo that you are here. Feel out these papers and I will call you back in a few minuets." She said with a gentle smile.

Meg thanked her and filled out the paper work. As the young woman had said it wasn't long before she came through the doors near the receptions desk to bring her back. Like the front in the waiting room the room that she was lead to was just as relaxing and comfortable.

She sat in a soft leather chair in a comfortable room filled with gentle music. The room wasn't hot nor to cold either. She sighed she was changing herself under her own pretenses and was loving every minute of it. She was about to be a Senior in High School, she had her own car, she was getting a Scholarship to a prestigious school because of her writings in English literature. Even though her family life sucked, students and members of her own home town harassed, embarrassed and tried to kill her very many times she had found ways around them all, well all but one thing she still was depressed over. It was something she tried to ignore. She was lonely. She snorted to herself; lonely wasn't even away to describe it. She wanted to date a freaking dog for fucks sake. Suddenly the door opened and she was broken from her thoughts. A tall, handsome and seemingly young Asian man walked into the room wearing a white coat. He was tall around 6ft, and was muscular. He had lovely caramel colored skin and rich brown eyes. He wore glasses with black frames and had short spiky hair.

She snapped out of her staring and mentally smacked herself as she smiled and greeted the man.

"Ah, Meg Griffin, yes? I am Dr. Yung Foo. Lets check out those eyes!" He said chuckling slightly. Meg giggles softly and nodded. She took off her glasses as the Doctor rolled his stool over in front of her. The exam took about 20 minutes. The Dr. Yung Foo made sure to check and double check her eye sight. Then they talked about her options and what she wanted and the styles she had considered. He informed her, what would be good for her eyes and similar things. He also made her agree to come back for a eye check up every six months. Meg couldn't help but think as she talked to him about her eyes. For the first time someone was treating her like a human being instead of a circus freak.

Not long after they where done chatting that Meg found herself being escorted by both the receptionist and the Doctor over to a special area where she would get her new glasses. It would only take an hour for the glasses, contacts and sunglasses to be made and ready for her to wear. She tried on several different pairs of frames and asked for the two others opinions. She finally decided to buy a lovely pair of thin black framed square shaped glasses, a back up pair in silver, silver band sunglasses, and contacts that would change her eyes to a lovely color of green. She left the store with some pep in her step, a smile on her face and a lovely pair of sun glasses on. Next were the hair dressers, for a new hair style.

Ok so what do you think? Do you want more or not? Do you like it or not? I had to write this out before I get back to the X-Men stories I am writing. If I get enough reviews I will add to this one too!


	2. Chapter 1

**There are times that an inspiration just hits you in the face and all of the sudden you start writing wondering why the hell you're doing this and if anyone would like it. Well I want to thank to reviewers who seem to like it so far and say thanks! So THANKS SethFC and ****Liana-Wolfe for the reviews! You're so kind! And I would also like to say…the more I right the more graphic I tend to get in the language and sexual nature! **

**Chapter One**

The Cutting Edge was a salon that was mildly expensive compared to some of the other ones around Quahog. However, Meg Griffin was a girl on a mission and decided for the first time in her life that cost did not matter. She decided to change the color and style of her hair. She wanted shorter and spiky hair died black with red highlights. The new look would be easier to manage and stylish as well. The whole ordeal took over an hour and by the time she was done she loved the new look and was starving for some lunch.

She headed home smiling brightly, feeling good about herself for the first time ever. She quickly unloaded all of her new things into her room before any one else noticed what she was doing. Only two people noticed but neither would say a word, they simple smirked to themselves before going back to what they where doing.

She opened up some food she got at Wendy's before coming home and munched slowly before deciding what to do next. 'Lets see; clothing-check, glasses-check, hair-check.' She thought to herself for a moment. There was a lot on her mind today she had been gone almost all day and no one had noticed her missing, she wondered why she hadn't run away when she was younger, the thought had crossed her mind several billion times growing up. 'Well Meg, its probably because of the mental, emotional and physical abuse you have had to endure over the years living in this psych ward.' She growled softly realizing that even though she had wanted to get away she had stopped herself, having no where's to go, no money and no one that would help her was some of the main reasons she had endured her own personal hell. It had turned her into an almost cold and unemotional woman at times. She had learned to deal a blind eye to her family.

The only person she actually got along with on some what normal bases was their freakishly talking dog Brian. Even then she had almost screwed it all up when she had snapped and freaked him out. Yes, there had been times when even she questioned her own sanity.

She finished her meal and soon started putting away her new things carefully. She also took a look at her current wardrobe and decided a few things needed to go and change. 'No more listening to lard-o and his bitch!' she thought spitefully. She threw out all of the hats she owned except a black baseball type hat that had a skull and cross bones in silver and glitter across it. It was a gift from one of her friends.

She snickered at the thought of wearing it with some of her new clothes at school and in front of everyone. Having a curvy body was definitely a good thing considering her mothers less then curvy figure, she smirked with satisfaction at the though of having a lot of things her mother doesn't have. She had a nice figure though chubby was nothing to snub at, she had brains more then her own mother and father that was for certain, she had her grandparents money savvy and financial brains for that she was very grateful for, and while she may not be the prettiest thing in the world she did have her own way of looking and it made her happy to know that she was her own person.

With a sigh she continued going through the clothes, scoffing in disgust of the slutty clothes her mother and father had bought her over the years. She kept only a few nice blouses and considered burning the rest. Next she through out all the ugly shoes and jewelry she had accumulated and tossed it out as well. She grabbed the bulging trash bag and jotted out of her room downstairs putting it at the curb with the other garbage. Once in her room again she closed and locked her door happy that she had the ingenuity to install a lock on it a few weeks ago, her brothers where surprisingly perverted. She set up her emergency glasses in her top dresser, the contacts on top of it and her new glasses on her face. The new glasses fit her face in a lovely way; it made her look unique and more sophisticated. Her old glasses where put inside a case and put on her bookshelf on her left wall. Satisfied she took a new locked box she had gotten and stored her diary in there, putting a decoy in her hiding place. Now they couldn't invade her private thoughts. Once her room was settled again and things back into new or proper places Meg settled on her bed and turned on a movie to help her relax, ignoring the shouting from downstairs.

*Griffin Family room*

"I'm telling you I haven't seen Meg all day! It feels like a vacation." Peter said snickering. Lois smiled at her husband while one of the other occupants of the room simply glared at them all.

'How dare they talk about Meg that way?! Why do they do this to her?' the occupant thought he continued ignoring the others and went back to what he had been thinking about before the idiot squad started talking.

Chris chuckled before he nodded. "Maybe the evil monkey in my closet and Meg are dating!" Making his parents laugh again. "It's the only date she could get, poor girl." stated Lois. There was a growl but it was ignored. A knife flew by Lois's head; she had bent forward to pick up something from the floor missing the deadly weapon by mere inches. An enraged scream tore through room before Stewie was swept up and cuddled by his target. Brian smirked at Stewie as he was the only one, again, to witness the event that had happened.

Stewie glared back before giving up in his struggle and letting the bloody woman snuggle him, hating every second of it all. He continued plotting his revenge against the damnable dog and his wretched mother.

*Upstairs*

Meg sighed as the movie ended. It had been a romance movie and it made her sigh wearily as she though about the chance that she would end up alone for the rest of her life. She changed into some bed clothes and turned in for the night. She laid in her darkened room staring at the blurry ceiling wondering why no one but Neil actually cared about her more then a friend. She had fallen in love and had the chance at being loved a few times but in the end her parents had ruined it all for her, she hadn't been surprised and she hadn't raised her hopes since then. Quagmire would probably start hitting on her with her 18th birthday so close. She shuddered at the thought; the man was a walking disease. Tired she rolled over and went to sleep, with dreams of someone, anyone loving her, her goals for her future and her hopes of changing her life to her benefit.

That night as the starts twinkled above the town of Quahog two people where thinking about Meg Griffin. One was someone who had only known her for a few years and only hoped to apologize for what he had done to her in that time. The other was a young man that had secretly loved Meg Griffin for a long time. He had watched her come and go, be put down and emotionally abused. He had watched for some time and had been to shy to speak up, he hardly ever spoke up but he had finally decided that it was time for him to go after the mysterious and in his opinion gorgeous girl he had crushed on ever since he had first seen her.


End file.
